10 cosas que odio de ti
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: 10 pequeñas reflecciones de Soul hacia Maka. Despues de todo... de lo malo se saca algo bueno... ¿no? SoulxMaka 10 chapters COMPLETO Cap 10 Tus besos
1. Chapter 1 Tu risa

_Hi!!!!!!!!!!_

_Bueno,_

_Aki les vengo (de nuevo) con este mini-fic de SoulxMaka,_

_Espero y les guste!!!_

_Jejejeje,_

_Bye!!_

* * *

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**I: **_Tu risa_

**Soul POV**

Suspiro cansadamente mientras vierto los fideos en la cacerola, por que si, hoy me tocaba cocinar a mi y no a ti.

Mientras yo me partía el lomo haciendo el espagueti que tú tanto me pediste, _tú _te ríes descontroladamente a causa de un programa de TV.

Si pudiera enumerar las cosas que odio de ti, _tu risa_ seria la primera de mi lista.

- ¡AUCH! – grito, sin darme cuenta había puesto la mano en los fideos calientes.

- ¿Soul?, ¿estas bien? – me preguntas mientras entras a la cocina.

Te miro fijamente. Puedo notar tu rostro lleno de preocupación que es sustituida por una sonrisa burlona al ver mi mano hinchada y roja.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! – comienzas a reírte, hasta tal punto de doblarte por la risa.

Yo solo te mando una mirada envenenada, como _odio _tu _risa_ cuando te burlas de mi.

- ¿De que te ríes, _pechos planos_? – te digo molesto.

Tú en ese instante dejas de reírte para mirarme molesta.

Tus mejillas se sonrojan un poco por el enojo y tu ceño se frunce, hasta hacer que casi se toquen tus cejas delgadas.

- ¡MAKA-CHOP! – gritas, golpeándome en la cabeza con tu nueva enciclopedia de 30 kilos.

Oigo tus pasos alejándose mientras yo me froto mi adolorida cabeza.

Si…. _Detesto _tu risa… pero también _detesto _cuando te enojas.

Vuelvo a suspirar mientras me levanto del suelo y me dirijo a la sala.

Te encuentro sentada en el sofá aun con tu mueca de enojo. Miras la tele pero no le prestas atención, tus mejillas están aun mas sonrojadas y tus cachetes están inflados y… ¡que Kami me guarde esto!, pero te ves realmente adorable así.

Me acerco, tu no volteas a verme por que sigues enfadada, así que aprovecho y comienzo a hacerte cosquillas en tu estomago.

- ¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡para Soul…! – me dices entre risas.

- ¿Enserio?, ¡tienes que suplicarme! – te digo, pero aun si me suplicaras, yo seguiría, ya que me encanta hacerte esto, aunque claro… ahora mismo puedo hacértelo ya que Blair esta en el cabaret…

- ¡Por favor… jajajaja…. Para! – me dices.

Yo paro, pero sonrío satisfecho al ver que logre sacarte unas lagrimillas.

Tu intentas recuperar el aire a grandes bocanadas, luego, cuando ya estas mas calmada, volteas a verme nuevamente enojada, aunque puedo ver en tus ojos que ya no lo estas.

- Discúlpame, ¿si? – te ruego, poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

Tú haces como si te lo pensaras, para luego sonreírme.

- Perdonado – me dices alegre.

Y ambos sonreímos.

Si…

Puedo _odiar _tu _risa burlona_…

Pero _adoro _tu _risa alegre_….

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	2. Chapter 2 Tu llanto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo unico mio es la loca historia de esta gran parejita (y por muy mala suerte mia, ni todas las almas del mundo haran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_¡Hi!_

_Bueno, aki les dejo el segundo capitulo!!_

_Disfrútenlo!!_

* * *

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**2:** _Tu llanto_

**Soul POV**

Te miro seriamente mientras tú lloras imparablemente.

Miro a mi alrededor, nos encontramos en la enfermería de Shibusen, pero por suerte, _tu_ no eres la que esta en una cama vendada de todo el pecho, si no _yo_.

Suspiro mientras tú intentas secarte en vano las lagrimas.

- Maka… ya no llores… - te digo, ya un poco frustrado.

- Pero… snif… es por _mi_ culpa que estés así… snif… - dices entre jadeos.

Vuelvo a suspirar, esta vez ya un poco harto.

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que yo daría_ mi_ vida por _mi_ técnico? – te repito, ya molesto.

Tú vuelves a sollozar, esta vez más fuerte.

- ¡Pero si yo hubiera prestado mas atención nada de esto hubiera pasado! – y como esperaba, rompes en llanto.

Bufo mientras miro la ventana. Hace un par de horas nos encontrábamos tras la caza de un huevo de Kishin, pero Maka se descuido por un momento ya que estábamos cerca de una guardería y no quería que los niños salieran lastimados, así que el Kishin aprovecho e intento atravesarle el pecho… pero yo me interpuse a tiempo y heme aquí, acostado en la cama de la enfermería aguantando a una Maka llorona.

Como _odio_ tu _llanto_.

- ¡Ya párale!, ¿quieres? – grito molesto.

Tu paras de sollozar y me miras fijamente, atónita, pera luego comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez a causa de mis palabras.

Genial… la regué…

- Oye Maka… no lo decía enserio… - murmuro, pero es en vano, tu no paras de llorar.

Intento encontrar una manera de calmarte, hasta que al fin se me ocurre algo…

_Kami, bendíceme esta vez y que nadie entre_ Ruego mientras tomo tu mano y te jalo para que caigas a un lado mío.

Y funciona.

Te acuesto en el espacio vacío de mi cama mientras te abrazo con uno de mis brazos y con mi mano libre te acaricio el cabello, haciendo que pares de llorar, más no de sollozar.

- Por favor, para, no me gusta verte llorar – te susurro en el oído.

Tú te calmas, pero tus lagrimas no te dan tregua, así que te las limpio con mi mano y te doy un beso en la frente. Tu no te esperabas eso, lo se, ya que suspiraste de la impresión.

- Te prometo que si paras de llorar, hare lo que tu quieras durante toda una semana, ¿vale? – te digo cariñosamente.

Tu no me respondes enseguida, pero se que estas sonriendo.

- Vale… - susurras mientras escondes tu cara en mi pecho – pero eso significa que veras películas románticas conmigo.

Suspiro.

- Ya que – murmuro mientras recargo mi mejilla en tu cabeza y aspiro el aroma florar de tu shampoo impregnado en tus cabellos.

Si…

_Odio_ tu_ llanto_ cuando es hacia mi…

Pero _adoro_ tu _llanto_ cuando yo no soy el responsable de el y lo es una estupida película romántica…

- ¡Hey chicos!, ¿Qué hacen, ehhhhh? – grita Black Star al entrar, seguido por los demás, quienes nos miran con cara picara.

Genial…

Esto _no_ es nada _cool_…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿review?_


	3. Chapter 3 Tus ojos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo unico mio es la loca historia de esta gran parejita (y por muy mala suerte mia, ni todas las almas del mundo haran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_¡HHHHHIIIIII!_

_Bueno… antes que nada, millones de gracias por los reviews!!_

_No saben que feliz me hacen OvO, en fin, no las aburro y aki les dejo el 3 cap!!_

_Disfutenlo!!_

* * *

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**3:** _Tus ojos_

**_Soul POV_**

_Presta atención, que Stein los esta observando_ Me dice mi conciencia, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de mirar tus _ojos_.

Si, aquellos ojos que me dejan hipnotizado como un completo idiota.

- ¡Soul, presta atención o te diseco! – me regaña Stein.

Gruño.

Todo es culpa de _esos _estupidos _ojos_.

Nos encontramos en una práctica para que nuestra resonancia de almas sea perfecta, sin embargo, como tú te encuentras frente a mí – y para colmo, viéndome fijamente a los ojos – yo no puedo evitar tu mirada.

Como _odio _esos _ojos._

Si, los odio por que no me dejan concentrarme en la tarea, por que cada vez que me miras con ellos me siento como si flotara; como si estuviera en un gran pastizal lleno de flores, tumbado en la hierba junto a ti, tomados de la mano…

_¡Urgh!_ ¡Como los _odio_!

- Bien chicos, como_ Soul_ – enfatizo Stein mi nombre – no pone de su parte, dejaremos esto para mañana, ahora vallan a su casa – murmura el maestro mientras se dirige a la puerta en su silla… para tropezarse contra el marco…

Tú me miras molesta y te paras en dirección a la puerta, yo solo suspiro y te sigo.

Llegamos a la motocicleta, y tú a regañadientes te sujetas de mí para no caer. Yo no le presto importancia a tu enojo, solo intento salir de ese trance en el que me dejan tus ojos.

Entramos al departamento, tú aun sigues molesta. Me dan ganas de decirte _¡Hey Maka!, ¡si sigues as te saldrán arrugas a temprana edad!_ Pero estimo mucho mi vida como para arriesgarme a un Maka-Chop.

Suspiro mientras me dejo caer en el sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa Soul? – me preguntas preocupada.

Alzo la mirada y me vuelvo a quedar sumergido en tus ojos color jade, los que ahora están llenos de preocupación. Preocupación hacia _mí_.

- No me pasa nada – miento, ya que no te puedo decir la verdad.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – preguntas, asustada.

- ¡No! – Grito, no quiero que te eches la culpa -… es solo que… estoy un poco distraído… eso es todo.

- ¿Y te puedo ayudar en algo? – me preguntas, mientras te sientas a un lado mío, haciendo que nuestras miradas estén mas cerca.

_Claro, ayúdame a encontrar un remedio contra tu embrujo_ Pienso, pero no te lo digo.

- No, no te preocupes, estaré bien – y te sonrío.

Tú también me sonríes, y puedo ver que en tus ojos ya no hay tristeza, preocupación ni nada, _solo_ alegría.

Si…

_Odio_ tus _ojos_ que me dejan como un tarado…

Pero _adoro_ tus _ojos_ cuando están llenos de alegría.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿review? O.o?_


	4. Chapter 4 Tu aroma

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo unico mio es la loca historia de esta gran parejita (y por muy mala suerte mia, ni todas las almas del mundo haran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_O.o_

_¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!_

_Me quede en shock cuando esta mañana abrí el Messenger_

_Y me encontré con tantos reviews… sniff… ustedes si que hacen milagros!!_

_En fin,_

_Como recompensación, en un par de horas mas les subiré el 5 capitulo!!_

_Mientras disfruten el 4!!_

_Bye!!_

* * *

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**4:** _Tú aroma_

**Soul POV**

Mi corazón esta desenfrenado.

Y te has de preguntar, ¿Por qué?

Pregunta simple, respuesta simple: Sábado en la Noche

Como todos los sábados, ambos nos dormimos tarde viendo una película, esta vez me toco escogerla a mí. Rente _Diario de una Pasión_ por que se que esa es tu favorita y siempre lloras en el final.

Sin embargo, esta vez, tú no llegaste al final.

Ahora _tú_ te encuentras recargada en mi hombro, totalmente dormida. Tu respiración me hace cosquillas en el cuello, pero ya me acostumbre.

Excepto a una cosa.

Tú _aroma_.

¡No digo que huelas mal!, al contrario, tu aroma me deja como imbecil, atonta todos mis sentidos y me hace perder el flujo del tiempo.

Como _odio_ tu _aroma_.

Suspiras adormilada, y sin querer, me lanzas parte de esa exquisita fragancia, haciendo que me olvide hasta de quien soy.

Si, por que tu_ aroma_ tiene ese poder, de hacer que me olvide de mi nombre y de cómo debo comportarme, y cuando eso pasa, tengo que usar todo mi autocontrol para no parecerme al protagonista de _El Perfume_, ya que si por mi fuera, te secuestraría para hacerte mía y contigo tu delicioso aroma.

Ahora suspiro yo, intentando controlar estos extraños impulsos que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

Nunca te haría daño, ni permitiría que nadie te hiriera.

Por que _tú _eres _mía_, y eso significa que tu _aroma_ es _mío_.

- Soul… - susurras entre sueños.

Yo simplemente te sonrío y te doy un pequeño beso en la frente.

Si…

_Odio_ tu _aroma_

¿Pero que crees?

_También_ lo _adoro_.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	5. Chapter 5 Tu sonrojo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo unico mio es la loca historia de esta gran parejita (y por muy mala suerte mia, ni todas las almas del mundo haran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_5º capitulo!!!_

_Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**5:** _Tu sonrojo_

**Soul POV**

- ¡Jeje, cuenta otro Wes! – pides, levemente sonrojada.

- Esta bien, estaban dos hombres… - comienza a decir mi hermano.

Yo gruño, pero nadie me escucha.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y por consecuente, mi hermano viene a visitarnos.

Como_ odio_ a mi hermano…

Pero lo que mas _odio_ es tu _sonrojo_.

Cada vez que el viene, tu no puedes evitar sonrojarte. Cada vez que por accidente lo menciono, tú no puedes evitar sonrojarte. Cada vez que el se ríe, tu no puedes evitar sonrojarte.

¡Como _odio_ eso!

Tu puedes llamarlos celos, yo en cambio les digo instintos asesinos, por que si, cada vez que veo que te sonrojas por culpa de mi hermano, me dan ganas de romperle el cuello.

¿Cómo se atreve_ el_ hacerte sonrojar?

Vuelvo a gruñir, pero otra vez nadie me escucha.

Pasan las horas, las cuales se me hacen infinitas, y durante todo ese rato, tu no paras de verlo a el y sonrojarte, en cambio yo no paro de idear formas para hacer sufrir a mi hermano.

Y al fin, llega la hora de despedirse.

- Adiós Wes, te veremos pronto – te despides mientras te diriges a la cocina a lavar los trastes mientras yo acompaño a mi hermano a la puerta.

- Salúdame a mama y a papa – le digo a el, feliz por que ya se va.

- Esta bien Soul, ¡ah!, y aquí entre nos… - dice mientras baja la voz – yo que tu cuidaría mucho a Maka-chan… no valla a ser que alguien te la gane – me aconseja para luego revolverme el cabello y desaparecer por la puerta.

Yo me quedo pasmado en mi lugar.

¿Qué quería decir el con _eso_?, ¿acaso Wes......?

¡¡Urgh!!, ¡¡Como lo _odio_!!

- ¿Pasa algo Soul? – me preguntas preocupada.

- No, nada – miento mientras me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, lo mas que quiero ahora es cortar cualquier cosa.

- Ham… ¿Soul?

- ¿Si? – pregunto mientras volteo a verte, me sorprendo al verte sonrojada.

- Ten, feliz cumpleaños – me dices mientras me muestras una pequeña caja envuelta en papel negro con un moño rojo.

Me quedo en shock, ¿tú hiciste esto para _mí_?

- ¿Para mi? – pregunto estúpidamente mientras acepto el regalo.

- ¿Para quién mas tonto? – me dices con una sonrisa y con tus mejillas rojas – ábrelo.

Y te obedezco como un esclavo a su amo.

Sonrío al ver el interior de la caja, ahí, se encontraba un huevo de Kishin.

- ¿Pero como…?

- Tsubaki-chan me ayudo a conseguirlo, pero… ¿no has notado que tiene algo de diferente?

Te veo confundido un momento, para luego fijar mi vista en el alma.

Es de color café.

- ¿Qué demonios? – digo con una sonrisa.

- Pensé que sabría mejor si le ponía chocolate derretido encima… ya sabes… como me dijiste que las almas no tenían sabor… quería que disfrutaras esta… - me dices, totalmente sonrojada.

- Gracias Maka – te digo mientras me como el alma.

Y era verdad, esta alma si que sabía rica.

- Feliz cumpleaños Soul – y me abrazas.

Yo al principio no te correspondo, después de todo, tu me abrazas de la nada, sin embargo, luego te envuelvo entre mis brazos.

Si…

_Odio_ tu _sonrojo_ cuando es mi hermano el que te lo provoca…

Pero lo _adoro_ cuando soy _yo_ el que te lo provoca….

Y algo _cool_ de todo esto, era que nadie nos iba a interrumpir esta vez…

- ¡Nya!, ¡Soul-kun, Maka-chan!, ¿que hacen? – pregunta picaramente Blair.

_Genial… lo que me faltaba…_

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	6. Chapter 6 Tus caricias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo unico mio es la loca historia de esta gran parejita (y por muy mala suerte mia, ni todas las almas del mundo haran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_¡Waaa! 11 reviews en un cap!, si que me ponen súper feliz ustedes! ^-^ en fin, estoy un poco depre… no me gusto mucho el final del anime… ¿y a ustedes?, en fin, las invito a k se pasen a mis otros fics totalmente SoulxMaka. Y sin mas k decir… ¡el cap!_

* * *

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**6:** _Tus caricias_

**Soul POV**

_¡Concéntrate Soul!_ Me regañaba una vocecita en mi cabeza – no, no era el diablito -.

Y sin embargo, no puedo concentrarme, me quedo como un tonto disfrutando de aquellas caricias que me haces…

_Como_ las _odio_…

Es viernes por la mañana, el día es calido y perfecto para salir a pasear, y sin embargo, yo me encuentro aquí, tumbado en mi cama con temperatura, mientras que tu no paras de hacerme caricias para que me sienta mejor.

- Lo siento Maka… - me disculpo.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntas, curiosa.

- Estoy haciendo que te quedes aquí encerrada cuidándome…

- Descuida tontin, si yo me quedo aquí es por que yo quiero, ¿vale?

- Vale… - murmuro mientras me dejo llevar por estas extrañas sensaciones que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

Si… por que si tus ojos me hacen sentir como si flotara, tus caricias hacen que me sienta totalmente ido… como si la locura me absorbiera…

Y no es bueno dejarse llevar por la locura.

- _Así que disfrutando tu enfermedad, ¿eh, Soul?_ – me dice el diablito en mi cabeza.

- _Oh, cállate, ¿es que acaso no hay momento en el que no me dejes en paz?_

- _¡Vamos, vamos!, no es para que te enojes, yo se mejor que nadie que tu deseas mas que esas caricias en tus mejillas… ¿verdad?_

- _No se a que te refieres…_

- _Oh Soul, Soul, Soul… se nota que eres muy lento para estas cosas… pero descuida… yo dejare que dejes de tener dudas…_

Y en ese momento, me giro en mi cama para que dejes de acariciarme.

- ¿Pasa algo Soul? – me preguntas confundida.

- Solo quiero dormir… - susurro, pero en realidad quiero que estas extrañas sensaciones desaparezcan de mi cuerpo.

- esta bien, estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa llámame, ¿si?

- Ok… - murmuro y después oigo como cierras la puerta.

Suspiro mientras volteo a ver el techo. Maldita sangre negra y maldito diablito.

¿Es que acaso no podían dejarme en paz?

- _Yo se que tu lo deseas…_ - susurra en mi cabeza.

Tapo mi cara con las sabanas.

Todo es por culpa de esas estupidas caricias tuyas, si no me las hicieras, yo no estaría al borde de la locura en estos momentos…

Vuelvo a mirar el techo, esta vez mas calmado.

¿Sabes?, soy un tonto al querer que tus caricias no existieran, ya que aunque existan o no, aun así estaría al borde de la locura.

Por que si, soy tan patético como para no poder vivir sin ellas…

Vuelvo a suspirar.

¿Ya te lo dije, no? _Odio_ tus _caricias_…

Pero _no puedo_ vivir sin _ellas_.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Cortito, lo se, pero estoy escasa de imaginación. Una mala noticia, estoy en exámenes… ¡pero les prometo k les traigo el siguiente cap para el viernes, que es cuando inician mis vacaciones de semana santa! Jejejeje, plis les pido paciencia…_

_¿Review?_


	7. Chapter 7 Tu enojo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo unico mio es la loca historia de esta gran parejita (y por muy mala suerte mia, ni todas las almas del mundo haran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_¡Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡No saben cuanto se los agradezco!_

_Jejejeje, en fin, pasen también por mis otros fics SoulxMaka, si les da tiempo ^-^_

_Sin más k decir…_

_¡El cap!_

* * *

**10 cosas que Odio de Ti**

**7: **_Tu enojo_

**Soul POV**

- ¡BLAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! – grito, mientras intento en vano parar la hemorragia nasal que estoy sufriendo en estos momentos.

- ¡Nya Soul-kun!, ¡vamos a bañarnos juntos!

- ¡¡Lárgate tu del baño!! – grito.

Escucho como la puerta se empieza a abrir…

_¡Mierda!, ¡¡NO!!_

- ¡¡Soul!!, ¡¿pasa al… go?! – murmuras mientras entras al baño.

Genial… ¡¡esto si que no es nada cool!!

Miro la situación en la que estamos y analizo lo que paso hace apenas unos segundos…

**(Recuerdo)**

_Estaba apunto de meterme a la ducha de agua caliente. Habíamos tenido una dura batalla para conseguir el huevo de un Kishin, por lo que estaba súper exhausto… hasta que…_

_- ¡NYA!, ¡VAMOS A BAÑARNOS SOUL-KUN! – grito Blair, entrando de la nada al baño con digamos… súper poca ropa._

_- ¡¡¿¿NANI??!! – grito mientras mi sangre comienza a salir por mi nariz._

Y ahora, gracias a mis gritos,_ tú_ te encuentras parada bajo el marco de la puerta, viéndonos a mí y a Blair en una posición digamos… nada linda.

Comienzo a temblar de miedo. Si antes le tenía miedo a un Maka-chop, ahora le tengo miedo a lo que puedas hacer sin un libro…

- Soul… - susurras, tu fleco evita que yo vea tus ojos - ¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritas mientras me golpeas con algo.

Y pronto todo se torna negro…

-------------------------------

- ¿Eh…? – murmuro mientras despierto.

- ¡Soul-kun!, ¡ya despertaste! – me dice Blair en su forma gatuna.

Miro a mí alrededor, estoy en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Nota: Alejar cualquier cosa de Maka, ella puede convertirlo en arma mortal.

- ¿Qué paso? – susurro mientras me siento en la cama.

- Maka-chan te golpeo con un jarrón… y yo te traje para acá, ¡nya!

- ¿Dónde esta Maka?

- En la sala viendo la tele, no he ido con ella… aun esta molesta…

Suspiro.

- Iré a hablar con ella.

- Esta bien, pero antes déjame llamar a la morgue para ver si tienen vacantes – murmura Blair, pero la ignoro y salgo de mi cuarto.

Veo a mí alrededor para ver si no hay algún objeto que puedas usar como arma. Suspiro al ver que no hay nada cerca. Inhalo profundo mientras junto todo mi valor para ir a verte.

Por que si, tu eres mas peligrosa que mil Kishin juntos.

- Maka… - murmuro mientras me acerco a la sala.

Tú gruñes mientras volteas a ver a otro lado, totalmente enojada.

Como _odio_ cuando te _enojas._

- Maka… - vuelvo a murmurar.

Tú volteas a verme, tus bellos ojos jade ahora estaban opacos por el enojo y la ira… y creo que también por un instinto asesino…

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntas, tajante.

- Perdón.

- ¡Siiiiii, claro!, pides perdón después de haber estado de lo lindo con Blair en el baño.

Ahora el que gruñe soy yo.

¡No te entiendo!, ¿Por qué te molestas por estupideces como esas?, ¡ni que fuéramos marido y mujer! O… novios…

Pronto, el corazón comienza a bombardearme fuertemente en el pecho y mis manos comienzan a temblar.

Tu y yo jamás podríamos ser novios… ¿o si…? ¡No!, ¡claro que no!, simplemente somos arma y técnico, camaradas… simplemente _amigos_…

- ¿Ya te vas a largar? – preguntas, todavía molesta.

- ¿Y si no quiero?, ¡déjame recordarte quien paga la mitad de la renta!

- ¡Yo nunca te pedí que la pagaras!

- ¡Pues no iba a ser nada cool que te dejara pagar todo tu sola!

- ¡¡Pues si tanto te molesta lárgate de aquí!!

- ¡¡Bien!!

- ¡¡Bien!!

Nos miramos un rato. Nuestros ojos echan chispas.

_¡Como te odio cuando estas enojada!_

Me giro molesto y agarro mi chaqueta, para luego salir del departamento con un sonoro portazo.

_Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, ¡¡TE ODIO!!_

Suspiro mientras veo a mi alrededor, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba en el parque.

Me dejo caer en una de las bancas mientras veo el cielo oscuro, bañado de estrellas y con una luna sonriendo burlonamente.

Cierro los ojos mientras recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo de la banca.

¿Por qué siempre te molestabas conmigo por tonterías?, ¿Por qué siempre terminábamos gritándonos?... ¿Por qué me dolía el pecho al saber que nunca seriamos nada mas que amigos?

- ¿Soul? – escucho tu voz apenas en un audible susurro.

Abro los ojos mientras te veo fijamente. Estas parada a unos cuantos pasos míos. Tus mejillas están levemente rojas, no se si por que aun sigues enojada o por que, tus ojos ahora están mas claros, al parecer se te paso un_ poco_ tu enojo.

- ¿Qué? – te pregunto, ahora el que esta molesto soy yo.

- Perdón… - murmuras mientras agachas la cabeza.

Suspiro mientras vuelvo a ver el cielo.

- El que debería pedir perdón soy yo… fui un estupido…

- Ya lo se – me das la razón, mientras sonríes.

Y yo no puedo evitar sonreír también.

Por que tu alegría es mi alegría

- Entonces… ¿me perdonas?

- Claro tonto… será mejor que regresemos antes de que se haga tarde – susurras mientras te das la vuelta, lista para irte.

- ¿Maka?

- ¿Si?

- Eres una _matada*_

- Idiota – murmuras enojada, aunque no tanto como hace rato.

Me río quedamente para que no me oigas y me hagas un Maka-chop.

Por que si.

Puedo _odiar_ tu_ enojo_…

_Pero_ también puedo _quererlo_…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno… creo que este ha sido el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahorita… jejejeje, en fin, ¡ya estoy en vacaciones!, así que les traeré mas seguidos los caps, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews!, ¡nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡bye!_

**Matada*: **No se si en su país se ocupe esta palabra, pero aquí en México la ocupamos para referirnos a las personas súper estudiosas, se los digo para que no haya malentendidos ^-^

_¿Review?_


	8. Chapter 8 Tus celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo unico mio es la loca historia de esta gran parejita (y por muy mala suerte mia, ni todas las almas del mundo haran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_¡Hi! Gomene por haberme tardado en subir capi… pero eh estado ocupada con mis otras historias… en fin, waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ya estamos a dos capis de acabar el fic… snif… ¡gracias por los reviews!, EL CAP!!_

* * *

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**8:**_ Tus celos_

**Soul POV**

Caminamos por las frías calles de Death City.

Acabamos de terminar las compras, las cuales fueron todo un sufrimiento para mi, ¿desde cuando alguien tan _cool_ como yo debe saber la diferencia entre queso amarillo y queso parmesano?

Suspiro mientras miro hacia el cielo. El día esta nublado, algo común en el otoño. Tu estas leyendo un libro mientras que yo cargo con todas las compras.

¿Sabes?, una ayuda no me vendría mal…

- ¿Soul…? ¡Soul! – escucho como me nombran a lo lejos.

Me giro para ver quien me llama, pero de pronto unos brazos delgados me abrazan impidiendo que me mueva.

- ¡Soul-san, cuanto te extrañe! – dice una voz aniñada, la cual tardo en reconocer.

- ¿Sissy? ¡Sissy! – digo alegre.

- ¿Eh? – murmuras confundida, no me había dado cuenta de que habías dejado de leer para voltear a verme.

Dejo con cuidado las cosas en el suelo mientras abrazo a la chica pelirroja que me sujeta. ¡Si que había crecido!

- ¡Sissy! ¿Cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos? – le pregunto mientras le doy un beso en la frente.

- 2 años, ¡ya te extrañaba mucho Soul-san! – me dice Sissy con una sonrisa.

Yo también le sonrío, y sin darme cuenta comenzamos a platicar…

Platica que se extendió por lo mucho una hora…

------------------------

- ¿Quién era ella Soul? – preguntas cuando entramos al departamento.

Volteo a verte, pero en cuanto lo hago veo tus ojos color jade llenos de odio, enojo y… bueno, tus ya de por si instintos asesinos.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto confundido.

- ¿Quién era esa chica? – insistes furiosa, aunque no lo reflejes en tu voz.

Trago saliva con dificultad. ¿Y ahora que hice para hacerte enojar…?

- ¿Te refieres a Sissy?

- Si, a ella – murmuras, molesta.

Y ahora lo comprendo todo…

Puff…

¿Ya te he dicho que_ odio _tus _celos_? ¿No? Pues bien, _los odio_.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto mientras me siento en es sofá, y sin que te des cuenta, agarro un cojín… solo por si las dudas…

- ¿Ya la conocías?

- Si.

- ¿De donde?

- Desde que era… digamos… ¿un bebe?

- ¿Qué eres de ella?

- ¿A que vienen todas esas preguntas? – te pregunto, irritado por el interrogatorio.

Tu te sonrojas y desvías la mirada.

- Por nada, olvídalo… - susurras mientras te diriges a la cocina.

Suspiro mientras te sigo… claro, no sin antes fijarme si agarras un cuchillo o alguna cosa punzo cortante.

- Maka…

- ¿Qué quieres? – dices molesta.

- ¿Por qué me hacías todas esas preguntas?

- Por nada.

- Maka… dime.

- No…

- Dime…

- ¡No!

- ¡No seas testaruda!

- ¡No lo soy…!... simplemente no te quiero decir… - susurras todavía mas sonrojada.

¡Kami! ¡si tuviera una cámara a la mano te tomaría una foto por lo mona que te ves!

Suspire.

- mira Maka, Sissy es mi prima, su nombre completo es Elizabeth, _"Sissy"_ es solo un diminutivo que yo le puse, ella vive en Canadá, así que desde hace 2 años no la veía, ¿contenta? – te dije mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Tú desvías la mirada aun mas sonrojada – si es que se podía -.

- No era necesario que me lo dijeras – susurras.

- Yo creo que si… - murmure burlonamente -, ¿Quién lo diría? ¡la gran Maka Albarn celosa de una chiquilla dos años menor que ella!

- ¡SOUL BAKAAA! – gritaste mientras me lanzabas una tabla para picar, la cual acertó justamente en mi frente.

Toda la cocina comenzó a dar vueltas y poco a poco sentí un liquido caliente recorrer mi cara.

- ¡Soul, perdón! ¿Estas bien? – me preguntaste preocupada mientras me ayudabas a pararme.

- Mama… te juro que yo no agarre las galletas… - murmure todo ido.

Si…

_Odio _cuando te pines _celosa…_

Y créeme… tus _celos_ son algo que no me gustan…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	9. Chapter 9 Tu sonrisa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo unico mio es la loca historia de esta gran parejita (y por muy mala suerte mia, ni todas las almas del mundo haran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_O.o……. 44 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIOS!!!! Ustedes si k me hacen feliz OwO, en fin… aki les dejo el penúltimo cap!!!! Disfrútenlo!!!!!!! ¡BBBYYYEE!_

* * *

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**9:** _Tu sonrisa_

**Soul POV**

_Vamos Soul, cuenta hasta diez… 1… 2… 3… 4…… ¡¡QUIERO MATARLO!!_

Suspiro mientras volteo a ver a otro lado.

Genial… mi hermano…

Mi gozo en un pozo.

Si, por que de nuevo esta_ Wes_ con nosotros, y todo gracias a que Shinigami-sama lo invito para que tocara en el baile de San Valentín.

Pero yo no veía que estuviera tocando el violín…

- Eres muy buena bailarina Maka-chan – te dice _el._

- Gracias Wes – murmuras sonrojada mientras le sonríes.

¡Como _odio_ que le _sonríes _a _el_!

- Soul, ¿estas bien? – me pregunta Kid preocupado.

- Si, nunca he estado mas feliz – digo sarcásticamente, pero Kid no lo nota.

- Bien, si quieres puedes ir a servirte ponche que prepare simétricamente con la receta, ¡pero no vallas a arruinar la perfecta simetría cuando te sirvas! – me dijo.

- Ok, ok… - murmure.

Sin embargo, no fui por ponche.

¿La razón?

No me atrevo a dejarte sola con el idiota de mi hermano.

- _Vamos Soul… ¿no quieres ir a hacerle una bromita a tu hermano? _– me tienta el diablillo en mi cabeza.

Sonrío.

Pero no le hago caso.

Si, por mi le cortaría la cabeza ami hermano como advertencia para todo aquel que se intente acercar a ti, pero no puedo – no por que sea mi hermano, créeme, eso no me detiene – si no por que te veo feliz alado de el.

Y como dije, _tu dicha es mi dicha._

Vuelvo a suspirar mientras camino hacia el balcón y miro la luna, la cual parece burlarse de mí.

_¿Tan patético me veo?_ Le pregunto, ella solo me responde con su típica sonrisa.

Suspiro por tercera vez.

Si… soy patético al quererte de esta forma…

- ¿Soul? – susurras.

Me giro para verte, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

- ¿Qué pasa Maka?

- ¿Qué tienes? – me preguntas preocupada.

- Nada – te respondo mientras desvío la mirada.

Puedo escuchar claramente como suspiras molesta.

- Bien, si no me quieres decir esta bien… pero… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Vuelvo a girarme totalmente sorprendido. ¿_Tu_ pidiéndome bailar conmigo? ¿Acaso no estabas con mi hermano?

- Eh… y-yo… - tartamudeo.

- ¡Vamos! – me dices con una sonrisa mientras me sujetas del brazo y me arrastras – literalmente – hacia la pista de baile.

Nos situamos a la mitad del salón. La música es suave y lenta, por lo que solo bailamos de un lado a otro, pero a pesar de nuestro intento fallido de baile, aprovecho el estar junto a ti de esa manera para aspirar tu dulce aroma.

- ¿Soul…?

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por acceder a bailar conmigo – murmuras mientras volteas a verme con una _sonrisa_.

Y yo no puedo evitar sonreír también.

Seguimos bailando, mirándonos el uno al otro sin importarnos que la música haya cambiado, cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por que si…

_Odio_ tu _sonrisa_ cuando es para mi hermano…

Pero la _adoro_ cuando es _únicamente_ para mí…

Soy todo un egoísta… ¿verdad?

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_


	10. Chapter 10 Tus besos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a el gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo unico mio es la loca historia de esta gran parejita (y por muy mala suerte mia, ni todas las almas del mundo haran que Soul Eater me pertenezca T^T)**

_¡Ultimo cap! Snif…. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviwes (incluso a los k solo leyeron pero no dejaron review), ¡SE LOS AGRADEZCO CON TODA MI ALMA!^-^ en fin…. No los aburro mas y les dejo el final!!!! ¡BYE!_

* * *

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**10:** _Tus besos_

**Soul POV**

Sábado en la noche.

Pero no estamos viendo una película…

- Soul… - murmuras, pero no te dejo acabar ya que vuelvo a besarte en los labios.

Nos encontramos en la sala. Por suerte Blair no esta, así que puedo disfrutar este pequeño momento contigo.

Y valla que lo estoy disfrutando.

Hace apenas unas semanas decidí decirte lo que en verdad sentía por ti, y créeme, nunca espere que tú me quisieras también. Aunque tu me quieres casi tanto como yo a ti.

Sigo besándote, no puedo parar, me siento como un adicto que necesita su droga… o como un enfermo necesita su cura…

Genial… nunca creí decir esto, pero… _odio_ tus _besos._

Y te has de preguntar, ¿Cómo puedo decir que los odio cuando no puedo despegarme de tus labios ni un segundo? Simple, soy todo un adicto que necesita más y más de su droga personal, y yo no me puedo dar el lujote que esto valla mas allá de unos simples besos.

Por que si, tus besos hacen que me vuelva loco – y no necesariamente gracias a la _locura_ – y que quiera mas y mas… pero no podemos llegar a los extremos, ¿verdad?

Ya te lo había dicho, yo nunca te are daño, ni dejare que nadie te lastime de ninguna forma – incluyéndome -, así que si no quiero lastimarte, simplemente me limito a besarte.

Nos separamos, pero solo para buscar aire entre jadeos. Miro tus sonrojadas mejillas – las cuales ya te dije que adoro – y tus ojos que me miran fijamente - ¿también tengo que decirte que adoro tus ojos? -.

Ambos sonreímos mientras yo te acaricio tu cabello. Tu cierras los ojos y te recargas en mi hombro mientras yo pongo mi mejilla en tu cabeza – y en ningún momento deje de acariciarte -.

- ¿Soul…? – susurras.

- ¿Si?

Volteas a verme. Tus ojos me miran fijamente mientras que tus mejillas se tiñen de un carmín adorable.

Suspiras mientras bajas la mirada y juegas con tus dedos, ¿Qué te pasa…?

- Y-yo… yo… - tartamudeas.

- ¿Tu…?

- Yo te amo – dices mientras volteas a verme

Te miro sorprendido, eso si no me lo esperaba…

Tú agachas la mirada triste, de seguro te entristeció el hecho de que no te respondiera rápido.

Sonrío mientras agarro tus mejillas y te hago que voltees a verme, ahora tú me miras sorprendida.

- Yo también te amo – te digo, para así una vez más volver a besarte.

Y así nos pasamos el resto de la noche, entre besos y caricias que no llegaron a ser mas que eso: Besos y Caricias.

Si…

Puedo _odiar_ tus _besos_ que me hacen querer más y más…

Pero no sabes cuanto_ adoro_ tus _besos…_

¿Quién diría que de lo malo se puede sacar algo bueno?

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¡El fin! Waaaaaaaa… que feliz me siento… ¡al fin se acabo este fic!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, tanto anónimos como no anónimos, ¡si que ustedes hacen milagros! ^-^_

_En fin…_

_¿les gusto el final?_

_A pesar de ser el último cap aun así me gustaría tener reviews… si no es mucho pedir…_

_Jejejeje_

_Nos leemos en mis otros fics!!!_

_¡¡BYE!!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
